This invention relates to soldering.
In one method of soldering, printed circuit boards (PCBS) which are populated with components pass, one at a time, through a three step process: flux is applied to electrical connection points on both the PCB and the components; the PCB and the components are preheated; and the electrical connection points are brought in contact with molten solder.